


The Boyscout and The Radioactive Clutz

by MrsBoyscoutBeefcake (9752nwadadnama)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9752nwadadnama/pseuds/MrsBoyscoutBeefcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amanda moved to The Big Apple, she knew it would be different from her small town life but she never could have guessed exactly how different. When you break a bone walking into a Super Soilder things change....especially your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyscout and The Radioactive Clutz

When I decided to move from my small town in Alabama to take a position as an xray tech in one of the busiest trauma hospitals in New York, I had no idea how much my life would change. The day I stepped through the doors of Brookdale University Hospital was the day all hell broke loose in New York City. It was the day that legends defended the world. It was also the day I met the best thing that ever happened to me.

 

What can I say about my first day? Everyone remembers the day Loki, captian of the crazy train, brought an alien army to earth. The main thing I remember about the day is a little different from that. I remember meeting the tall blonde Boyscout that accidently ran into me in the hallway and broke my shoulder. 

 

I could already hear him as I started around the corner.

 

"Sir, please. I'm fine. These other people need your attention more than I do. It's just a little blood and dirt. I've had worse."

 

Yes, I should have been paying attention to where I was going but the ER was very VERY busy. My partner and I were already drowning in patients. I admit I was at fault but Steve will never accept it.

 

I felt my shoulder snap before he caught me. I don't think I screamed outloud but Steve swears I did. He also laughs every time I swear I didn't.

 

"Ma'ma, are you alright? Your shoulder! Here, let me help you." 

 

I didn't run into a man, I hit a brick wall. I wasn't sure what happened. I was off my feet and in a strange pair of arms before I had time to react. All I knew was my shoulder didn't look the same as it did two seconds before that. I tried to protest but a stern voice cut me off.

 

"No, Ma'ma. Can't put you down. This is my fault. Your shoulder looks broken. I am so sorry. I didn't even see you there."

 

As he laid me down in a stretcher, I finally realized why it felt like I had hit a brick wall. The worried face above me was the man the papers called Captian American. A man who's story I had found interesting my whole life. A man I developed a crush on when I was three years old that never really went away. This couldn't be real. I just crashed into Steve Rogers, my childhood fantasy crush. The pain from my broken shoulder finally hit me, making my vision blur. I'm not sure I actually said his name outloud but Steve says I did. For once, I won't argue with him. But just this once.

My shoulder needed surgery so I spent the next few days in the hospital. On the day I was to be released, I was in a little bit of a panic.

"Krista, seriously, I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't been in that house long enough to function with one arm. I asked Keira if she could come stay with me but it is really too far for her to drive back and forth to work every day. What am I going to do? Plus, I need to seek professional help for these Captian American hallucinations I keep having."

As that last statement left my mouth, there was a knock and a cough from the doorway of my room.

"Krista, I gotta go. I'll call you back."

The tall blonde Boyscout was smiling at me from the doorway.

"So I'm a hallucination, am I? Is that a new thing? I didn't know hallucinations brought ladies hamburgers when they asked for them." 

That smile. He has the best smile. I will never be immune to it.

"Well, I'm still not sure you are real. But, then again, I just got told that Tony Stark paid all my hospital bills so what do I know." 

I shrugged as I threw a pile of t-shirts into my suitcase. Steve walked up behind me, reaching around me to grab a shirt off the pile. He laughed as he pulled me into his arms, tossing the t-shirt over my face.

"You are a mess. Plain and simple."

He kissed my hair and I shivered. I wasn't sure what Steven and I were but I loved his kisses, even if I hadn't gotten one on the lips yet. I felt him pull my shirt off my head. When I opened my eyes, he was folding it neatly.

"God, you are such a neat freak! Give me the shirt."

He kept folding, ignoring me. 

"Steve, seriously, stop. You don't have to do that. Stop babying me. Stop it!"

He put the shirt down, then swooped me off the floor, his unnaturally strong arms holding me close to his chest.

"You're my Baby and I will baby you whenever I feel like it. Got that, Ma'ma?"

He put his face close to mine as I giggled, breathing him in. He always smelled like soap and sweat. I could breath him in forever. I leaned in closer to him, hoping he got the hint. I licked my lips to make what I wanted easy to understand. He's a smart cookie. He read me loud and clear.

I just thought I had been kissed before. Steve's mouth fit perfectly with mine. His kiss was soft but passionate. His grip on me never loosened until he moved me so that he could place my feet on the floor. I don't know how we did it but we didn't break that first kiss until I had my good arm snaked around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair. He moved first. I whimpered as his perfect lips left mine. We stood very still, foreheads touching, for what seemed like forever. I spoke first.

"That was something else, BoyscoutBeefcake."

He laughed as he moved a rebellious strand of hair from my cheek.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Radioactive Clutz."


End file.
